


Discord of action, feeling, or effect

by credoimprobus



Category: Guns For Hire (Movie Concept)
Genre: Alternative Perspective, Ambivalence, Detective Noir, Double Drabble, F/F, Femme Fatale, Femslash, Inconvenient Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-15
Updated: 2014-01-15
Packaged: 2018-01-08 19:35:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1136549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/credoimprobus/pseuds/credoimprobus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The other side to the story (because there always is one).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Discord of action, feeling, or effect

**Author's Note:**

  * For [afterism](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afterism/gifts).



> Companion piece to [Heart of Gold, Heart of Stone](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1090098). Title courtesy of Dictionary.com.
> 
> Dear afterism: This started out as an exercise while I was stalled on the main fic, but as it dovetailed nicely with parts of your request, I figured I might clean it up and post it. Hope you like it!

Sometimes, Yvette had a hard time keeping her eye on the prize. This seduction may have started as a means to an end, a tool to facilitate her hunt for the Heart, but the attraction she'd aired at that first meeting hadn't been a lie. The longer Yvette spent chipping away at Chen's defenses, the more the woman got to her, muddying up her clarity of purpose.

She liked it too much when she finally got away with a kiss, and Frankie responded readily, eagerly. Working up to this, Yvette had unearthed Frankie's secret: that under the hard, prickly surface, the cynicism and distrust, there lay a pure, shining heart that nothing the world had thrown at her had been able to dim. She loved Frankie a little for it, and thought that if things had been different -- if she didn't have this deal to close -- they could have had something real.

She performed her final deception with regret, once the Heart was safely, conveniently in Frankie's hands; it was so easy to secure a place within reach of it.

Before slipping away, out into the night, Yvette pressed a kiss to Frankie's temple: apology and confession all in one.


End file.
